The Empty Eyes
by Wowhunter45
Summary: Rybug has left his past behind to move foward. To gain new power and fullfill his destiny he will have to go to extreme lengths and journey to lands he thought he would never see...
1. Chapter 1

I am new… so this is my first story.. Please tell me what you think about it

Disclaimer thingy…. I don't own Wow….this is a Fanfiction….

Chapter 1

As he sat looking at what he had done to his own allies and even worse to his own friends, he finally reached his decision. " It's time I left this world behind me" He mumbled under his breath. And so in search of more power he left behind his past and his memories and went to the continent of Northrend in search of The Lich King.

Once in Icecrown he had to enter Icecrown Citadel but only the Lich Kings dark aura could open the door to Icecrown Citadel. Rybug gazed at the door before him. As Rybug approached the **Dark, Blood stained, door that reeked of the stench of Death **to the citadel. With an ominous creek the door before him opened slowly and Rybug sighed and with a shake of his head he simply said in his emotionless voice" I knew nothing would stop me in talking to the Lich King" so Rybug entered the citadel and the closer he got to The Lich Kings thrown room the more powerful monsters and guards he faced but Rybug's aura was already soo dark to the point were it was almost darker then the Lich Kings that the monsters and guards did not dare to attack Rybug. So they just simply let him pass and continue on his way to the awaited thrown room.

As he entered the dark thrown room and allowed his heartless eyes to take in the sight of the Lich King sited before him, he heard the Lich Kings voice angrily ring out into the darkness." How the hell did a little weakling like you get in my thrown room" demanded the Lich King.

" Well to tell you the truth your guards are really not dependably I walked right past them" replied Rybug, his voice coming out to be as empty as before.

" Well then if my guards didn't attack you I will!" screamed the lich king launching himself from his thorn made of an empty blue ice.

" Bring it on!!!" replied Rybug and so they fought. Weapons flew through the air and the screeching of metal on metal clanged through the room. A time and again Rybug could fell the icy pass of death almost cut him before he dodged and threw himself back into the fight. But it was a stand still neither one of them would give in. Neither one would quit.

Without warning a sudden loud crash came from outside of the citadel breaking them apart from each other. The Argent Crusade and the Allie along with the Horde forces had broken though into the citadel. Their fight would have to wait. .

The Lich King and Rybug stood tired and there clothes where blood-soaked from fighting each other. They were both injured from near misses on the others life. The had no need for words. In order to survive these attack they would have to fight together. Their fight could wait for another time.

Suddenly troops of the Horde and Alliance and the Argent Crusade stormed into the thrown room. With one simple move Rybug destroyed the first wave of troops and he could hear the Lich King's laughter come from beside him.

" Show off" said the Lich King laughing said with a deep dark voice and with only one strike of Frostmourne, his icy cold sword, the lich king devoured all of the souls of the Argent Crusade that were in the room. Without further thought on the invasion forces the Lich King began to cast a portal to one of his temples in the sky.

Rybug was surrounded by the forces of ten thousand Argent crusade, Horde, and Alliance. He was holding his own. Fighting seemingly effortlessly, but fast tiring from the blood he was losing from his multiple cuts.

Finally done with his portal the Lich King watched Rybug getting attacked again. " ahh hell" he cursed as he grabbed Rybug and dashed though the portal and the two were safe. For now.

Alright people that's my first chapter … so bye

"I so proof read this so if you don't like it or find mistakes…. I will kill you thank you… meow…" quote from my cousin… Kathie-rin


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 is here people hope you like it..

I do not own Wow…. Duh

Chapter 2

Now safe from the argent crusades grasps the two rested up. The silence was deafening. The only sound to reach Rybug's ears was the almost silent panting of his breathing as he tried to regain his breath from the fight. The portal had closed up behind them cutting off the sound of battle and the voices of those out for their blood.

The Lich King's voice finally broke the silence " Why did you invade my Citadel?"

Rybug turned his head and stared at a pile of discarded bones beside him. "I had questions"

"What did you wish to ask? What made you think I would even answer your pathetic and useless questions?" The Lich King's thunderous voice snapped at him. Receiving no reaction from Rybug, The Lich King looked over towards him noticing the lifeless torn form of a broken Tauren. To deep inside his mind to respond to the violence in the Lich King's voice. The Lich King wouldn't be getting anything from him now, beside what was already being pondered on in Rybug's mind.

"When I was fighting the Scrouge, your army, I heard voices and I lost myself. I attacked my allies. I bathed my clothes in the blood of my closest friends who were fighting along side with me" replied Rybug as he stared at nothing but the still air around them.

The Lich King just left the room suddenly and walked away from the broken Tauren. "So once again Frostmourne calls upon another soul to suffer upon it's curse. Damn It!!" The Lich King screamed into the empty space surrounding the balcony he had walked onto. So enraged with the hopeless fate of himself and the Tauren he had left inside his temple, He brought out Frostmourne and points it at the ground below his floating temple. And with one powerful swipe of Frostmourne towards the ground and the Argent

Crusades base camp settled on it, he wiped out every single flicker of life in the camp. The loud pain filled screams of the dieing could be heard all though out Northrend. Expressing the pain that the Lich King himself could never express.

The Lich King reentered the room where Rybug was still sitting and told him flat out "Your soul is just merely a tool for Frostmourne to devour and destroy." and then the room went silent once more. Both warriors lost in thought, pondering their fate and what that fate made them leave behind.

Then the lich king voice rang out again said "Eventually our souls will merge and an unstoppable force of chaos will rain upon this world"

" Wow sounds interesting!!!" replied Rybug sarcastically

" Well then we should begin training you. you know a lot but I can teach you a lot more." replied The Lich King once more resigned to the fate he had been assigned.

The past belongs forgotten. It was time for both of them to move forward and continue on.

Well that's it for Ch. 2.. Let me know how you like it…

"Meow… bathed in blood… Mwahahaha" quote from my cousin Kathie-rin…


End file.
